


A Hunter and The Wolf found love in a dead world

by chibiyvonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiyvonne/pseuds/chibiyvonne
Summary: Ever since the prison Derek and Daryl have always seemed to be at odds. Whenever together they mostly fight and argue. Its amazing they haven't killed each other yet. When comes to runs they try to put their differences aside to get the job done. once back home however is a different story. Could the two truly hate each other's guts or could all just be built up sexual tension?





	A Hunter and The Wolf found love in a dead world

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first story we did together. one random conversion about what would be like if Daryl and Derek were a couple lead to an rp and developed into this so please enjoy

It was another unusually hot day, and the sun wasn't giving the group much of a break. Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Derek were out looking for supplies and possibly other survivors.

"Bout noon now, we've been out here almost five hours an’ we ain't found nothin’ out here." Daryl said pulling a bolt out of a walker’s head. 

Derek rolled his eyes with a huff and shoved past him. "I swear…you complain as much as a child does at times." He said opening a car door to search it. Unfortunately the only thing he found was a single battery that didn’t even work anymore. 

Daryl grunted grabbing his pack and walking off towards a small truck. Popping the lock off with his crowbar, Daryl was getting ready to open it when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Looking over he saw it was Derek with his gun up, signaling that he had the hunter’s back ready for anything to happen. Daryl quickly pulled the door open and readies his crossbow, thankfully there were no walkers. 

"Finally," Derek said hoping into the truck. He handed Daryl a couple boxes, and grabbed two more before hoping down from the back of the truck. "Sometimes it pays off to complain like a child." He chuckles lightly glancing over at Daryl.

They walked back to the RV where Rick and Michonne were waiting for them. Rick meets them half way taking one of the boxes from Daryl and helped them load the find into the Rv. Michonne was putting the map away as she made her way inside. 

“Nice find you two, looks like today is starting to turn around.” Michonne said.

“Can thank Daryl since he was the one that found the truck and all I found was a useless battery.” Derek spoke up patting Daryl on the back. “It’s a little ways down the road with about five or six more boxes of food.” 

Rick nodded as he laid the map from Michonne out on the table, "Alright Michonne and I will head down over there and collect the rest of the boxes than. In the mean time I found a car that still works; want you two to take it for now. Get a little head start to the market and clear out any walkers that may be there."

Derek went to accept the keys from Rick but Daryl snatched them up first making his way to the car. Rolling his eyes Derek just follows and climbs into the passenger seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daryl felt relaxed as he drove down the road to their destination. "Ya ever wonder where all ‘em sons a bitches go?" he asked. 

Derek was rummaging through his pack till he found a candy bar he got from a gestation they found last week. Leaning back into his seat and putting his feet up on the dash Derek relaxed opening the wrapper. He broke it up and gives Daryl half. 

"What you mean go? Like when they finally die, do they go to heaven or hell? Personally, I think they go to purgatory." Derek said looking over at Daryl, then back to the road as he ate some of his candy. 

"Nah, I mean we've been out here almost all day; drivin’ for miles an’ I ain't seen no damn walkers." Daryl said nibbling on his share. 

"We’ve seen them in herds just wondering around until they find some kind of food source. Perhaps that’s what happened to any walkers that might have been around here. Just formed a herd and wondered off somewhere els. If you ask me it’s a good thing they’re hardly around anymore.” 

Daryl turned down a street almost as last minute decision and the sharp turn threw Derek off guard. He ended up smacking his head against the window.

"Ah! God damn it Dixon! Fucking ass!! Where did you learn to drive?!!" Derek shouted punching Daryl in the arm. 

"What the hell man!" Daryl shouted back swerving a little. "Tryin ta make me crash ya prick?" he said irritated.

"You're the reckless asshole driving like that! Just cause there aren't any more laws of the road doesn't, give you free pass to make crazy turns like that!" Derek yelled checking his head for any signs of blood.

"Almost missed the turn. That's why." Daryl said a little more calm. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was only a few minutes before arriving at the market; Daryl gave laid on the horn a couple times to draw out any walkers that might be around. 

“I hear one near the back of the building. Only one shouldn’t be a problem to take out. As for inside…may need to get closer, to a door or window to determine if there is any inside." Derek said climbing out of the car as he picked up on the sound of RV approaching. 

Daryl followed in suit bow in hand just as Rick parked next to their car.

"Hey guys great job finding that truck again those boxes should help out for next month. How was your car ride without us, boring I take it?" Michonne asked as she exited the RV. 

"Not so much, because of Daryl's reckless driving I hit my head on the window." Derek said rubbing his head slightly to make his point.

"This place looks untouched, so hopefully might find few things inside. Still be ready anything that may attack." Rick said making their way around the building.

They were approaching the loading docks doors when a lone walker shuffled into view.

"I got this fucker," Derek said jogging over before anyone could respond. 

He gave a low whistle to get its attention on him only. The walker reached out for Derek; snarling and snapping its jaw at him. Derek brought his machete down; driving it deep into the skull and kicking it to the ground. Once his blade was free Derek jogged back over to the group, who made it to the loading dock doors.

Daryl looked over his shoulder to Derek than back at their leader. Rick banged on the doors one more time, to see if any activity was going on inside. The wolf strained his ear to catch even the slightest sound of danger lurking behind the door, he cleared his throat a couple times as a signal to Daryl it was all clear. After a few moments passed, Rick came to the same conclusion and deemed it walker free. 

“Alright spilt up in two groups, cover more ground that way. Daryl and I will take the right, Michonne take the left with Derek. Grab carts and fill them up with whatever we could use.” Rick said spilling the small group up into groups of two.

"Why'd we gotta bring ‘im?" Daryl asked sweeping the shelves of the pharmacy clear of its medicine. 

"He's smart, quick on his feet, good fighter, not to mention strong." Rick said grabbing the other minor medical supplies. 

“That’s all? He’s also arrogant, reckless, and not to mention cares more about that kid than rest of us.” Daryl grunted jumping over the counter.

“Derek does care about us in his own way. After all he been through with that kid, he certainly has been pulling his own weight to keep us all going.” 

Derek picked up on their conversation then decided to tune it out and just focused on the task at hand. Collecting whatever it is they would need to help keep them going for years. 

Rick had been right of this place being untouched. Once carts were full they go out to RV and load up on their supplies. Michonne focused mostly grabbing all the baby and feminine hygiene items. Daryl was helping Rick loaded up the car with the medical supplies and toiletries, as Derek and Michonne made their way through the store one last time for anything they might have missed.

“So tell me Derek what is the deal with you and Daryl? Even on runs seems the two of you just want to rip each other’s throats out.” Michonne said grabbing a couple chocolate bars. 

"I strongly believe Daryl doesn't like me for no reason. Ever since I asked Rick to let me be out on runs Daryl has been on my case.” Derek said with a heavy sigh, “The only reason he even puts up with me is cause of Rick basically. I get that they’ve have been together since Atlanta, but he needs to learn to trust others." 

Michonne chuckled at Derek's words, "I swear you two talk about each other so much, it's like you're both like a couple of teenagers complaining about your secret crush." She said with a smirk. 

Derek rolled his eyes walking ahead and stopped as he noticed one shelf knocked over in front of a couple doors labeled storage. Walking up closer the doors were a little thick but he could still at least one or two behind the doors. Michonne caught up and found him trying to lift the shelf out of the way. 

“Hey want to give me a hand with this? Might be more things back there we could us.” 

“Not sure we have any more room at the moment. We can always come back for more tomorrow.” Michonne said feeling a little uneasy about blocked doors. 

“Couldn’t hurt to at least check it out first right?” Derek said with a small shrugged of his shoulder. 

Michonne sighed and walks over giving him a hand with the shelf. Getting a grip on his machete Derek walks over reaching for the door handle. Suddenly the store room doors burst opened and out come around 20 or more walkers. Within seconds they were being swarmed. 

Derek quickly took out the ones closes to him, “Michonne run now!!” He shouted taking out a few more walkers. 

There were too many forcing the pair to spilt up going in opposite directions. Derek knocked over some shelves to try and slow them down. Doing so two walkers came out of nowhere knocking him on ass; he managed to kick them off scrambling back to for his machete that slide away in the struggle. 

“Over here ugly!” came a voice behind Derek, he looked to see it the hunter standing there with his bow raised. Daryl reacts quickly managing to hit the two walkers with one bolt. "Come on!" he shouted at Derek as they all hurried out of the market.

Once outside Michonne slammed the door closed and Rick chained handles and locked it up, "Thanks for the rescue, just didn’t need it cause I had it!" Derek shouted at Daryl. 

"Yeah? The way I seen it, ya didn't." Daryl said stepping up into his personal space and shoving Derek up against the building, "I ain't gonna be the one to tell ya friend what happened if you get yourself!" 

Derek huffed angrily and shoved Daryl back, causing him to stumble and fall. "I'm not weak…I can handle myself. Before you all found Stiles and me, we held our own just fine." Derek said before storming off. 

Rick rubbed his creased brow then motioned for Michonne to follow Derek, before walking over to help Daryl up. "Come one you can ride back home with me in the RV." Rick suggested patting Daryl on the back. 

Derek managed to walk pretty far before Michonne caught up with him in the spare car, "Hey, it’s a long walk back home and you might get heat stroke before you make it. Why don’t you let me give you a ride." she said slowing the car down to give him the chance to get in. 

Derek just let out a breath walking around to the passenger’s side and got in without a word. With a small smirk she honked the horn a couple times letting Rick know that they were okay. 

Their ride back to Alexandria was quiet the whole way back. Rick and Daryl's drive not so much, "Daryl whatever happened in the market or in general for you two to act like that towards each other, needs to be resolved." Rick said scratching his stubble. 

Daryl just rolled his eyes as he stared out his window not saying anything. Even if it was a once sided conversation Rick continued to talk, almost lecturing Daryl the entire drive back to Alexandria. Hoping his friend would listen and take his words to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> We hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, if so there is more to come. One of the biggest things we ask of you is please be patient with us when it comes to updates. Thanks again we look forward to writing more for all of you. Until my co author finds her username and password you can find her on tumblr asthmatic-asshat
> 
> p.s  
> we also like to hear from readers. so share your thoughts in the comment section


End file.
